For Longer Than Forever
by country-grl20
Summary: A new member joins the Bladebreakers with no memory of his past. Is he connected to Tala and Megan's past? Could he be the missing link for them both? Kai/OC, Ray/Mariah, Tala/Julia, Max/Mariam, Mathilda/Miguel, Garland/Ming-Ming, Emily/Michael.


Hey guys so as I said on my profile, I'm going to be uploading a couple stories that have been finished for a while, but that were just something I was playing around with. I warn you now that these haven't been looked at for at least a year, as such grammar, spelling and the overall writing will probably not be on par with my other stories like Utopia and my Bloodlines Trilogy.

I just wanted to get these stories out and if you like certain bits and pieces then please tell me cause I might somehow combine these stories, we'll see if I have time. Also if there is real demand, there might be a possibility of re-writing the whole story, making it longer, more intricate, etc.

Please let me know and for those who have been reading my stories thus far here are a few notes for you:

1.) **The Bloodlines Trilogy** in currently of Hiatus. I have two different story ideas for the third story. Option A is writing forward chronologically, so that would be more of Dylan and the kids or Option B is going back in time to the Abbey to see how Megan, Kai and Tala all met. Please review on Bloodlines 2, the last chapter with your vote; option a or b or both. I've only have one person, an anonymous reviewer that had voted. Until I get more interest that story will not continue.

2.) **Utopia** unfortunately has been neglected for some time. As the people who read that story know, I've been very busy with college lately and have not had time to update it. Now that I've done for the summer, my summer job has taken priority and again I've had no time to write that story. That along with a ridiculous writer's block has turned into a 2 month dry period. I'm very sorry for the wait, but hopefully I'll get struck with inspiration and continue that story.

3.) **Beylade The Great Revolutions** has also been severely neglected. Some how, somewhere along the line I lost a chunk of the story. So if I upload what I have left, whats missing is the team's battles against BEGA minus the end of Megan's battle and Tyson and Brooklyn's ultimate battle. Now I can do one of two things; one is to rewrite the missing part which will take some time with everything else going on, or I could post what I have and maybe at a later date fix the missing piece. Now, for those of you who are out there freaking out about what you are going to miss if I do the second option, don't freak out too much. Those matches went on the same as in the anime for the most part, the only major changes were who battled who as Megan is a part of the G-Revs in my fic.

Please either PM me or leave a comment on any of my stories if you have a question or idea.

Now, on with the story:

Plot: A new member joins the Bladebreakers with no memory of his past. Is he connected to Tala and Megan's past? Could he be the missing link for them both?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only own my storyline and my OC's including Megan.

****This is a One-Shot

**Chapter 1**

19 year old Megan sighs as Max, 18, goes on a sugar high again.

"Max! Calm down!" Tyson, 18, says to his best friend with a Japanese accent.

"Too much sugar!" Max says in true American English running around. The blond hair, blue eyed American runs past Ray, 19, who was coming through the door into Tyson's Dojo.

"Max!" The black hair, golden eyed Chinese blader says with a Chinese accent.

"It won't work." Megan sighs with a Russian accent. "He's had about a pound now." Ray sighs as the navy hair, crimson eyed Japanese blader runs past him.

"Want to train while Max calms down?" Ray asks.

"Sure!" Megan says standing up. "Give me one minute and I'll be out." She says and Ray disappears outside. She looks in the mirror and fusses with her shoulder length light brown hair. She looks at the mirror and sees her grassy green eyes staring back at her.

_Where are you? I miss you._ She says to herself.

Then she turns and grabs her beyblade off the table and walks outside.

* * *

"Ready?" Ray asks. Megan and Ray face each other opposite the bey-dish.

"3-2-1 Let It Rip!" They both yell and they launch their blades into the ring. Beyblading has become a popular sport now. It involves 2 spinning tops called beyblades. The object of the sport is to knock the other blade out of the dish or to be the last one spinning. Megan and her friends are World Class Bladers and are on a team called The Bladebreakers.

"Come on Drakima!" Megan shouts. Her blade glows brightly and slams into Ray's pushing it back.

"Lets go Driger!" Ray shouts. Bit-beasts, aka Drakima and Driger are very real creatures that dwell in most beyblades. They take the form of creatures and aid their masters and ladies in battle.

"You can take him Drakima!" Megan shouts and a white winged horse appears in the sky.

"Take her down Driger!" Ray commands and a white tiger appears in the sky. The blades and Bit-beasts attack each other over and over again, trying to get the upper hand. A final attack is staged.

"Shinning Victory!" Megan shouts.

"Gatling Claw!" Ray yells. The 2 attacks met in the middle and both blades fly back to their owner's hands.

_Good job Drakima._ Megan smiles, thinking in her head.

_ Thanks Lady Megan. _Drakima neighs back.

"A tie." Megan smirks.

"Yet again." Ray smirks back.

"Break?"

"Agreed." And the 2 friends lay down on the porch, looking at the sky. They laid in silence for a while.

"Thinking about him?" Ray asks.

"Yup. Always." Megan answers.

"What do you remember about him again?" Ray asks sitting up.

"Well, I remember growing up with him. We grew up in Moscow, Russia. I remember him teaching me how to blade." She says thinking of the boy she grew up with. "But one day there was a fire at his house. His whole family died, but no one found his body. I searched as best as I could, but I was only 9 and my own family died in the fire as well. I don't even remember his face anymore, just his name, Kai Hiwatari." She says closing her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

Ray looked over at the poor girl and scooped her up in his arms. She clung to his shirt and cried. Ray and Megan had always been close since they met 4 years ago. They were like brother and sister.

"Sorry Rays." Megan says pulling away. Ray smiles softly down at her.

"Its ok Meggy." She looks up and he brushes away her tears. "You'll find him one day."

"I hope so Ray. I hope so."

* * *

The next day Mr Dickinson, the chairman of the BBA, Beyblade Battle Association, aka Mr D came to tell Tyson, Max, Ray and Megan something important.

"You have a new teammate today kids." Mr D says happily in a Japanese accent. "Let me introduce you to Kai Ivanov." A 19 year old guy with grey eyes and blue-silver hair walked through the door.

"Hn." He says, more like grunts. Megan stood in shock. For some reason she knew him, but she didn't know from where.

_Do I know him? Kai is a popular Russian name._

"Kai," Mr D says. "This is Max Tate, Tyson Granger, Ray Kon and Megan Nadezhda." Kai raised an eyebrow at Megan's name, but shrugged.

_Interesting..._ Kai musses.

"Please get along kids. I have some business to attend to so I'll leave you. Have fun!" And with that Mr D leaves.

"Well Kai." Tyson smiles stepping up to him. "Welcome to Tokyo, Japan. Your Russian right? Cause your name sounds like it came from where Meg's from."

"Hn." And with that Kai grabbed his bags and went inside without another word.

"How rude." Megan says rubbing the spot where Kai bumped her shoulder, hard.

"Don't judge Meg." Ray says. "Maybe he's been through a lot." He shrugs. "Who's up for some food?"

"Me!" Max and Tyson say jumping up and down. Ray walks inside, with Tyson and Max following him. Megan stays outside to be alone with her thoughts.

_Maybe I've met Kai during a tournament? I don't know..._ She sighs. _But Tyson was right. Kai is Russian. Name, pale skin, tells it all. Though I have yet to hear him speak. _She scoffs. _How rude. So arrogant._ She stands up and loads her blade in her launcher. She releases it and starts to practice with the empty soda cans on the ground.

* * *

_Great. _Kai says putting his things in a spare room. _New place, new people. Just great. _

He sits on the bed, pulling out his blade.

_Dranzer..._

_ Yes Master Kai?_

_ Do you remember that girl? _Kai asks. _Something about her is familiar._

_ No, I don't. But you just got me 9 years ago, so maybe she's someone from your past? _The phoenix suggests.

_Maybe..._ Kai sits up and heads past the kitchen where Tyson, Ray and Max were eating. The girl wasn't there though. _Megan. Thats her name. _Kai tells himself.

He heads outside to see her practicing with empty soda cans. He watches her technique and is amazed.

_Wow, she's really good. _He leans up against the house and watches her.

_Someone's staring at me. _Megan thinks.

She catches Drakima and turns around. Leaning up against the house was none other then the guy she was thinking about. Kai.

"What do you want?" She says rudely.

"Nothing." He says in Russian.

"So you are Russian." Megan says back in Russian. Kai looks shocked for a moment but then his cold face comes back.

"Hn." He grunts.

"Speak." Megan growls. "Don't just 'Hn'." She says perfectly imitating him.

_Seems like someone's fiery. _Kai says smirking to himself.

"Fine." He says in English with a Russian accent. "Better?" he says sarcastically.

"Much." She smiles sweetly.

_That'll throw him off._ She smirks inside. And it did.

_Huh? One minute she's feisty, the next sweet. Who is she? _He says to himself, but his face remains impassive.

* * *

The next day they head to Hawaii for a reunion. The week before, Ray, Tyson, Max, and Megan had decided that it would be nice to see their blading friends again. So they choose to have a week's vacation in Hawaii on a private beach that Tala and Megan owned. Tala and Megan grew up together as well. They are as close as brother and sister, best friends. Tala's family, Megan's family and Kai's (from Meg's past) family were close. Unfortunately the same fire that killed Megan and Kai's family also killed Tala's. Megan and Tala were able to survive on the money their family left them, and became even closer.

"I can't wait to see Tala!" Megan says as they get off the plane in Honolulu, Hawaii. "I haven't seen him in forever!"

"I know Meg." Ray smiles, from next to Megan. Ever since they started blading on separate blading teams, Tala and Megan never saw much of each other, other then competitions.

"I can't wait to eat!" Tyson and Max say. Megan giggles at her 'little brothers'. They always seemed to easily fit into that role, like it was natural. As natural as Ray fitting into the older brother role.

"Hn." Kai 'says'.

Megan glares at Kai.

"Yes?" He asks bored.

"What did I tell you?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, yea. Happy?" He says sarcastically.

"Yes." She nods and turns around.

Kai rolls his eyes, but secretly smiles to himself.

_She's interesting alright._

"Megan?" Someone shouts. Megan spins around on her heel.

"Tala?" She says excitedly. And she runs to a 19 year old Russian guy with red hair and green eyes. He smiles and catches her up in a hug.

"Tala." She whispers, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Hey Megans. How are you?" He whispers in Russian.

"Still thinking about him." She whispers back in Russian. Tala pulls away and nods. Even when they were little Tala remembers that Megan and Kai were in love. Even though they never admitted it, Tala saw it. Kai was also Tala's best friend.

"Hey Tala. How are you doing?" Ray smiles in Russian coming up to Tala and shaking his hand. Megan taught him Russian.

"Hey Ray. Not bad. You taught him well Meg." Tala says.

"Thanks!" Megan smiles.

"Hey Tala!' Tyson says in English coming over.

"Hey Tyson. Max" Tala nods as Max comes over as well. They all shake hands. "And this is?" Tala questions pointing to Kai.

"Thats Kai Ivanov, our new teammate. Mr D just introduced us to him yesterday. Kai this is Tala Valkov." Tyson supplies. Tala nods to Kai, and Kai nods back.

Tala looks at Megan. "Russian?"

"Yup!" Megan nods. "You feel like you know him right?"

"Yea, I do. You too?" He asks shocked.

"Yea. I can't explain it. But Kai is a popular Russian name." Megan says a finger to her mouth.

_I feel like I know him too. _Kai musses. _But I don't remember him either. I never knew any other kids. Its only been me, ever since I can remember. All my memories before I was 9 are gone. _Kai continues to think about it and they get into Tala's limo and head to his beach house.

* * *

"Wow." Tyson says.

"Yea, wow." Max says in awe. They had arrived at Megan and Tala's beach house and were shocked. It was a freaking mansion!

"16 bedrooms, 18 baths, 3 kitchens, 4 living rooms, 2 game rooms, a bowling alley, a home theater, a pool, an elevator and other cool stuff." Tala says proudly.

"Home." I say.

"Home?" Ray asks.

"Yea, after Tala and I lost our family's we got all the money and pooled it. With it, we bought this house specifically for this occasion. To be with friends." She smiles. Tala smirks and squeezes Megan's hand in reassurance.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Tyson says and he and Max make a mad dash to the front door. Ray, Tala and Megan laugh at their child-ness and follow them, Kai slowly following behind them. Tala opens the door for Ray and Megan and they walk through to find that they were the last to arrive.

Kane, Salima, Goke, and Jim from the Psychics, Ozuma, Marium, Dunga, and Joseph from the Saint Shields, Julia and Raul from F-Dynasty, brother and sister team, Miguel, Mathilda, Claude, and Aaron from Barthez Battalion, Rick, Michael, and Emily from the PBB All Starz, Max's old team, Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin from the White Tiger X, Ray's old team, Bryan, and Spencer the rest of Tala's team, and Megan's old team, Garland, Ming-Ming, Brooklyn, Mystel and Crusher from BEGA and Zeo were there already. A total of 37 people altogether, 8 girls and 29 guys... ridiculous.

"Hey!" Kane smiles with a French accent walking over to Tyson. "About time you guys showed up. We've been waiting."

"Blame Tyson." Megan says pointing to him. "He was stuffing his face on the plane ride here and was choking at the end of the trip cause he ate to much. It was a 'health hazard' so we had to wait until they deemed him 'safe enough to travel'." Everyone laughs as Tyson turns red.

"Oi!" He says, and Megan giggles.

"And who's this?" Spencer asks with a Russian accent.

"Oh this is our new teammate Kai Ivanov." Max says. "Mr D just introduced us to him yesterday."

"Ok!" Julia says with a Spanish accent clapping her hands together. "Who wants to go to the beach!"

"Yay!" All the girls raise their hands and run out of the room.

"Ok then..." The guys say together, scared.

The girls run into the bathrooms and change quickly, grabbing towels and sunscreen. They run out on the porch and down the stairs to the beach. Megan and Tala had their own private beach.

"Ahh..." Megan sighs, coming back up for air after she dove under the water. "This feels awesome." Her white tankini shined in the sunlight.

"Tell me about it." Marium sighs with a Canadian accent on her back, her blue bikini sparkling.

"This is amazing." Ming-Ming says with a Japanese accent in her black one-piece.

"No boys to deal with..." Salima starts in a French accent in her red one piece.

"You better take that back." Emily says with an American accent pointing at the shore in her green one piece.

"Why?" Mathilda says in an Irish accent looking over in her pink tankini. "Oh...great." She groans.

"What?" Mariah says in a Chinese accent annoyed, in her silver bikini.

"Boys." Julia says bluntly in her purple tankini. "They're..." And Tala jumps in, splashing her. "...here." She finishes. "Tala!" She roars.

Tala chuckles weakly, swimming behind Megan for protection. "Sorry?" He says scared. Julia and Tala had started going out a year ago, but they still got under each others skin once in a while.

"Oh you're going to be!" Julia yells, diving under Megan and pulling on Tala's feet, pulling him under. The girls laugh as the rest of the guys jump in. Megan looked around and found all the guys in the pool except Kai.

She turned to the nearest guy, Jim.

"Jim. Where's Kai?" She asks curious.

"I don't know." He says in a French accent swimming away.

"I wonder where he is?" She thinks out loud.

"Right behind you."

"Ahh!" Megan screams. She turns around and finds Kai, literally right behind her, a half smile on his face. "Jesus Kai! You scared me half to death!"

"Only half?" Kai smirks. Megan crosses her arms in front of her, turning around blushing.

_What was that? My heart skipped a beat when he smiled. I can't like him already, can I? _She questions herself. _No I can't I have to wait for Kai, my Kai. I know he's alive. I know it._

"Meg?" Kai taps Megan's shoulder. Megan turns around. "I know this may seem out of character but are you ok?"

_She seems lost. _Kai thinks to himself.

"Yea, I'm fine. But why do you care all of the sudden?" She asks curiously.

_He seemed sincere and genuinely worried. What was that?_

"Never mind." Kai says and he swims away.

_Weird._ But Megan thinks no more of it as her friends get her to play chicken.

Megan was on Tala's shoulders, Mariah on Ray's, Marium on Max's and Mathilda on Miguel's.

"Come on Meg!" Tala says holding her feet to his chest. "Get 'em!" They had already pushed Mathilda off and there were 2 more to go.

"I am Tala!" She says as she topples Marium over and Max goes under. "Yes!" She says pumping her fists in the air.

"Woot!" Tala cheers. They turn to their last opponents, Mariah and Ray. Megan smirks. Mariah was her best friend, but they were very competitive.

"I'm coming Mariah." Megan says.

"Come get it!" Mariah says. They fight, trying to pull the other off.

"Tala!" Megan shouts. "Stay still or we're going to...ahhh!" She yells as Tala loses his footing. Quickly thinking, Megan grabs Mariah's arm and drags her down with her.

"Tala!" Megan scolds as she comes up for air. "I told you to stay still!" She frowns, but then she couldn't help herself and she starts laughing along with Ray, Mariah and Tala.

The bladers have fun for a while until everyone gets tired.

"Ahh...I'm going to get the best tan ever..." Mathilda says. The girls were tanning on the porch as the guys laid around or were playing marco polo in the pool.

"Can you?" Marium asks. "I mean you are Irish." And the girls all giggle.

"You too Megan." Julia laughs. "Russians aren't physically able to get tans right?"

"Well I don't know about that." Spencer says walking by, hearing the girls' conversation. "I mean look at me!" And he poses.

"Case and Point." Ming-Ming says giggling. Spencer was as white as a sheet. The girls laugh.

"Thanks Spence." Megan says rolling her eyes. "You really came through didn't you?"

Spencer laughs and jumps in the pool, almost on top of Bryan who started cursing him out.

"Yea, I don't think its possible for us to tan." Megan looks up and sees Tala standing over her with a smirk on his face. "The sad sad truth." He says shaking his head.

"I agree." Megan giggles.

"Well, I'm Spanish and we get AMAZING tans." Julia brags.

"Oh shut up!" Mathilda and Megan say throwing a pillow at her. The girls all laugh.

"Food time!" Ray shouts.

"FOOD!" And the majority of the boys pile into the house.

"Wooooooww." The girls say in shock.

Megan steps up to the door first and looks down.

"Ray!" She says, helping Ray up. He looks at her and half smiles. She starts giggling as the rest of the girls come up. "That probably wasn't the best spot to stand."

"Now you tell me." Ray says rolling his eyes.

"Maybe we should get in before the guys eat everything?" Emily suggests.

"Agreed." And the last bladers walk into the beach mansion.

* * *

"So where is everyone sleeping?" Miguel asks in an Irish accent. Everyone looks at Tala and Megan. It was their house.

"Ummm..." Tala and Megan say looking at each other.

_Dang we hadn't thought of that. _They both think at the same time.

"Well, everyone's going to have to share with someone. We know that much." Megan says.

"Megan and I have our own rooms. But other then that..." Tala says glancing at Megan. They nod.

"Finders keepers!" They shout and there is a mad dash and everyone but Tala and Megan disappear. If you listened, you could hear the footsteps of 35 people trying to find a spare room.

Tala and Megan look at each other.

"Well that was fun." Megan smiles.

"Too true." Tala smirks and they head up to the 3rd floor to their rooms. They were right across the hall from each other and had their own bathroom and balcony.

And so the room assignments went as so...

First Floor:

Aaron and Claude

Miguel and Mathilda

Garland and Ming-Ming

Ozuma and Lee

Crusher and Rick

Julia and Raul

Second Floor:

Kane and Salima

Goke and Jim

Dunga and Joseph

Bryan and Spencer

Emily and Michael

Gary and Kevin

Third floor:

Ray and Mariah

Max and Marium

Tyson and Zeo

Mystel and Brooklyn

Tala

Megan

"Where's Kai going to go?" Tyson asks, leaning on his doorframe. Zeo was busy unpacking inside. The Bladebreakers and Tala were in the hall, discussing the problem.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Kai says and he walks away to the floor's living room.

_I'm really going to regret this..._

"You can sleep with me Kai." Megan says. The guys' jaws drop.

"Megan...I didn't know you felt that way about Kai." Tala says first smirking. "Oof!" He says as the wind is knocked out of him by Megan's well placed elbow.

"I didn't mean it like that guys." Megan says blushing. "I have a king sized bed, so there is plenty of room." She turns and walks down the hall towards her room. "Are you coming Kai?"

Kai smirks and walks past the still stunned guys and into Megan's bedroom.

When you walked in, there was a sitting area facing a fireplace, with a tv above it. Then Megan's king-sized bed was on the far wall. On the right hand wall was the balcony and on the left was the bathroom and walk-in closet.

_This all seems familiar some how. _Kai says to himself. _Being rich, seems normal. Weird. I've never been rich._

"You can use the bathroom first." Megan says as she lays down on the huge bed.

"Hn." Kai says and he goes into the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and changes into shorts and a t-shirt. Then Megan showers and changes into short-shorts and a camisole.

Megan climbs in the bed, the opposite side of Kai, and shuts off the lights.

"Night Kai." Megan says.

"Night." Kai says shortly.

* * *

About an hour later Megan wakes up suddenly.

_Thunder? Great! I HATE thunder!_

She curls up in a ball in a sitting position, putting her head between her knees.

At the same time another roll of thunder starts, Kai puts a hand on her shoulder.

"AHH!" She screams, almost falling of the bed.

"Shhh Megan. Its Kai." Kai says pulling her back on the bed.

"Oh, Kai." Megan says shakily. "Sorry its just..."

"Thunderstorms scare you?" Kai finishes for her.

"Mhmm." Megan nods.

"Come here." Kai says, arms open, moving his hands towards himself.

"What?" Megan says shocked.

_Is Kai acting...nice?_

"Come on. I'm not going to bite. Not this time anyway." Kai jokes. And with that Megan slowly inches herself closer to Kai. She leans up against his body, as he gently lowers them so that they're laying back down. Kai wraps his arms around her body bringing her slender body closer to his strong body.

_Something about this is..._Megan thinks.

_This feels..._Kai thinks.

..._Familiar._ They both think at the same time.

_The way he's holding me. Its like this has happened before._

_ This feels so natural. Holding her, comforting her._

"Thanks Kai." Megan finally says.

"No problem." Kai says resting his head on hers. They soon fall asleep.

* * *

"Mmmm, mommy, daddy, Riley, Kai don't go..." Megan mumbles in her sleep. "Mommy! Daddy! Riley! Kai!" She shouts, she bolts up sweating like crazy, scared.

"No...not that dream again." She cries.

"Megan?" Kai whispers, so not to scare her. "Megan? Are you ok?" Megan looks back at him, then throws herself at him crying. Kai's instincts kick in and he wraps him arms protectively around Megan.

"What's wrong Megan?" Tala says opening the door. He runs over to the bed and sits next to them. "I heard you scream."

Megan breaks away from Kai a little bit. "Its the dream Tal. It keeps coming back."

Tala's eyes widen. He knew what dream she was talking about. He saw it happen in real life.

When Tala, Kai and Megan were 9 their families had a party at the Kai's house. Megan and Tala were outside playing when the fire started. It happened so suddenly. All of the sudden the house was totally on fire. Megan was kicking and screaming trying to get to her parents, older brother and Kai, but Tala held her back. The nightmare of not being able to help her family and Kai haunted Megan to this day.

"Megan.." Tala says as she cries on Kai's chest. Kai looked up from Megan and locked eyes with Tala.

"Why do I feel like I know what she's talking about?" Kai asks.

"W-What do you mean?" Tala says.

"She said Riley, and her parents. And she said my name. And your names sound familiar." Kai says thinking. "Never mind. Must be my imagination." He says brushing it off. Megan stirs, and Kai lets her go.

"Thanks Kai." Megan says looking up at Kai.

"No problem." Kai says and he actually half-smiles.

_My heart skipped a beat again. What's going on?_

_ Kai is definitely familiar to me and I can't place what it is. _Tala thinks.

They head downstairs and see that everyone was in the main kitchen grabbing food. Tala pulls Megan aside though.

"Meg. I wanna know where Kai is from. Don't you?" Tala asks.

"Of course I do. I'm drawn to him!" Megan says and they go back up to Tala's room and sit on his bed, Tala's MacBook Pro in hand.

"Lets see...Kai Hiwatari..." He says typing it in. "Searching...searching...aha!" Megan looks over his shoulder.

"Its just a record of his blading career...Can you see his personal history?" Megan asks. Tala searches, nothing.

"There's no info in him before his 9. I don't know what to say." Tala says shaking his head.

They close up the Mac and go downstairs to eat.

* * *

"So who wants to watch a movie?" Zeo asks in a Japanese accent.

"Me!" Almost everyone answers.

_Crap...they're probably going to pick something scary...great! _Megan thinks going down the stairs to the basement floor. The movie theater was HUGE! enough to seat 40. Everyone grabbed a seat and Megan sat down in between Kai and Tala. She wanted to figure out where she knew Kai from. And of course Rick choose the scariest movie on the planet... 'The Shinning'

_Why do we even have that movie here? _Megan thinks, bringing her knees into her chest.

Rick pops in the movie and it starts. Every time something scary or creepy happened Megan would scream and jump onto Kai.

_Why do I have this sudden urge to comfort her?_ He thinks. _I don't like her...do I? _Kai gives into his instincts and wraps an arm around the poor girl's shoulders. Megan tenses at the touch, but relaxes once she knows who it is.

Dunga looks down evilly at the 'couple' in front of him. Kai and Megan.

_I should really scare Megan._

And so at the scariest part of the movie...

"Boo!" Dunga shouts in a Canadian accent. Megan screams bloody murder and buries herself in Kai's chest wrapping her arms around his body.

"Baka!" Ozuma says in a Canadian accent slapping Dunga upside the head.

"Meg?" Megan looks up slowly to see the movie had stopped and everyone was looking worriedly at her.

"I'm o-ok." She says shakily, forcing a smile. "Dunga just scared the crap out of me!" She says changing personalities, yelling at Dunga, who was still rubbing his head from Ozuma's blow.

"You stupid monkey!" She yells at him. Everyone laughs as Megan chases Dunga around the theatre, threatening him. No one wanted to help him, especially since Megan would scream at them if they did.

Megan finally calmed down.

"Anyone wanna go in the pool with me?" Megan asks.

Kai, Tala, Ray, Max, Julia, Marium and Mariah agreed while everyone else did something else.

"So who wants to play marco polo?" Marium asks, and everyone agrees.

"Rock, paper, scissors' to see who's it!" Mariah says. It comes down to Max and Tala.

"Rock, Paper Scissors says shoot!" They both yell and Tala wins.

"Ha! Paper beats Rock! I win! Your Marco!" Tala yells. Everyone backs away from Max as he goes under and counts to 10. He surfaces.

"Marco?"

"Polo!"

"Marco?" Marium was dangerously close to Max. He had a knack for voices and could pick out people's voices easily even with his eyes closed, and locate them.

"Polo?" Marium says softly. She was in the corner of the pool, and because Max was tall, she wasn't able to swim underneath him.

Max smirks and lunges forward, wrapping Marium in his arms. She squeaks and laughs as Max opens his eyes.

"Got yea!" Max smiles.

"Yea you did." She smiles and kisses his cheek. They started going out 2 years ago.

"Oh just get a room." Tala smiles. Julia knocks him on the back of the head.

"Honestly, I don't know why I love you." Julia says turning her back to him. Tala smirks and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. He brings his head down, right next to her ear.

"Cause you do love me." He says softly. Julia blushes and turns, kissing his cheek.

Megan smiles as she leans against the pool wall, closing her eyes.

_All my girlfriends have a boyfriend. Marium has Max, Mathilda has Miguel, Julia has Tala, Ming-Ming has Garland, Mariah has Ray, and Emily has Michael. All I have are memories of my Kai from my childhood._

Silent tears form down her face before she quickly whips them away, hoping that no one saw.

Unbeknownst to her Kai did and he was curious.

_Why would she cry? _He looks around and saw that all the girls had boyfriends. _Maybe thats it? She's upset that she doesn't have a guy? But she's beautiful. She could get any guy that she wanted. Wait...Why do I care so much?_

Kai shakes his head and gets out of the pool. He dried off and went inside. He walked up to the room he was sharing with Megan and opened the door.

* * *

_I need to get out of the pool._ Megan says to herself. She slips out of the pool, no one noticing her, and dries herself off quick. She doesn't even change and goes straight up to her room and jumps on the bed. Silently crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Kai opened the door. "Megan?" He says softly seeing her on the bed. He walks over and sees that she cried herself to sleep. "Oh Megan." He gently picks her up and puts her under the covers. Then he sat on one of the couches, turning on the tv softly, watching NCIS.

Megan stirs awake an hour later. "Uh?" She mumbles sitting upright.

_Wha-? I didn't go under the covers...who?_ She catches sight of Kai in the couch watching NCIS, her favorite American show.

"Kai?" She asks walking over still in her bathing suit.

"Hn?" He 'says' turning look at her, still in his bathing suit, meaning he was shirtless, causing Megan to blush.

"Thanks." She says sitting next to him.

"Your Welcome." He says looking down at the fragile girl next to him. "What happened? Why did you leave?"

Megan tenses at his question but decides to answer. "I was thinking about a boy from my past. A boy that I grew up with."

Kai was really curious now. "What's his name?"

"Kai actually." Megan giggles. "We grew up in Moscow together with Tala. The 3 of us were best friends, did everything together."

"What happened?" Kai asks tensely.

_This sounds familiar. _Kai says to himself.

"H-he died. Or so they think." Megan says looking down.

"What do you mean?" Kai asks.

"Well we were celebrating my 9th birthday. Tala and I were waiting outside for Kai, so we could play tag. Then all of the sudden the house bursted into flames." Silent tears roll down her face. "Tala's parents, Kai's parents, my parents and older brother, and Kai were still inside. No one survived. But they never found Kai's body so they think he instantly burned in the fire and no remains were left. But I think he's still alive. I can feel him." She says putting a hand to her chest. "I still feel him in my heart."

Kai immediately felt bad about asking her. "I'm sorry Megan. I didn't know that you had such a painful past. Do you remember his last name?"

"Hiwatari."

_Why does that name sound so familiar?_

"You guys are rich right?" Kai asks.

"Yea, Tala and I are loaded now thanks to our parents. Kai's family was also very wealthy." Megan says nodding.

_That must be where I know the name from. It was probably talked about a lot in Moscow._

"What about your past Kai?" Megan asks.

_Maybe he can tell me why Tala and I can't find anything._

"Well there's not much to say." Kai shrugs. "I don't remember anything from before I was 9. The first memory I have is waking up in the woods outside Moscow. I've been living off the streets ever since. I got Dranzer when I was 10 and she taught me how to blade. I became really good and won many individual titles. Mr D found me and asked me to join your team. I wanted to get out of Moscow so bad. Something about that place, I don't know. So I followed Mr D to Tokyo and met you guys."

_So he's been alone too. _Megan thinks. _We're the same, but I always had Tala._

"Sorry Kai." She says softly.

"Its ok. I got used to it." Kai shrugs.

"But you shouldn't have to." Megan says shaking her head. "The reason Tala and I built this place was to keep our friends close, like family. Since we don't have a real family anymore." Megan says looking at Kai. "You are our family now Kai." She says as she leans up against him.

_I feel so safe with Kai. Why? Is it because in some ways he reminds me of the Kai from my past? _Megan says to herself.

Kai slowly wraps his arms around the girl next to him.

_This feels so right. So perfect. Am I falling for her? _They stay there for another moment until someone knocks on the door. Megan breaks away from Kai and goes and gets it.

"Meg?" It was Ray. "Are you-" He looks inside and sees Kai on the couch, looking back at him. "Oh, sorry to interrupt." He jokes. Megan hits him on the back of the head. "Ow! Anyway dinner is ready. Wanna come and eat?"

"Sure!" Megan says smiling. "Lets go Kai!" She calls over her shoulder and she pushes Ray down the hall. "Tyson's going to eat all the food!"

Kai smiles and follows the now happy girl down the hall.

* * *

"Gimme Tyson!" Megan says. She, Ray and Kai had come down to eat and as Megan predicted, Tyson was eating everything. She was currently trying to pull the bowl of pasta out of his hands.

"No! I'm hungry!" Tyson says.

"So are we Tyson!" Ozuma says. "Give the bowl to her! So we can eat!"

"Fine." Tyson huffs, giving Megan the bowl.

"Thanks Ty." She says and she gives herself a spoonful and passes it around. The rest of dinner included Tyson almost choking to death...regular occurrence...and Max somehow finding the candy and getting a sugar high...also normal.

"Max! Stop eating the candy!" Marium says, trying to control her boyfriend.

"But its so good!" Max whines as Marium is able to wrestle the bowl of candy out of his hands. Everyone was all lounging in the main living room, watching tv and talking. All of the sudden Max starts running around.

"I'll get him!" Tyson says shouting, running after him. Ray and Megan sigh, sinking deeper into the comfy couch.

"Typical day in the life of the Bladebreakers huh?" Brooklyn smiles in a British accent, from next to Megan.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Megan groans, moving, to place her head on Brooklyn's lap and her feet on Ray's.

"Poor poor babies." Brooklyn jokes, stroking Megan's hair. Brooklyn and Megan were pretty close. This pissed off Kai to no end though.

_Look at him. Stroking her hair, laughing with her. Its sickening, she's MINE! _Kai shocks himself. _Did I just say that Megan's mine? What is wrong with me? I don't like her like that...do I? Oh hell. I think I do..._

"Well hey." Megan laughs. "At least I don't have to deal with Dunga, Lee, Rick... may I go on?" She giggles.

"I hear that!" Mariah, Marium and Emily say giggling.

"Oi! Thats not nice!" Lee shouts.

"You'll get what's coming to you lady." Rick says, a smile on his face.

"I'll get you for that." Dunga threatens.

Then they all look at each other and smile.

"Oh crap." Megan says knowing what was coming. "Eek!" She screams as she scrambles off Brooklyn and Ray, running for her life. The guys chased her around the entire house until someone caught Megan from behind, a hand on her mouth, pulling her back into a closet, closing the door.

Megan looks up and sees Kai's face smirking at her.

"Kai." She whispers. "Thanks." She smiles. He half-smiles and her heart melts again. She takes advantage of the situation and leans back into him, feeling his strong body behind hers. She closes her eyes as the feeling of complete safety over comes her.

_I think I really do love her. _Kai says in realization. _I always feel weirdly comfortable around her, like I can do anything. She makes me feel so warm inside, so happy._

"Thanks Kai, I think they're gone now." Megan says, signaling for him to let go. He didn't though. Instead he turned her around and leaned down. Megan could feel his breath on her lips. But he second guessed himself and instead, opened the door and walked away.

_Damn it! I was so close! Why didn't I kiss her! Cause she waiting for the other Kai. Thats why._ He sighs in realization.

_H-He almost kissed me! Why didn't he though? I think I like him, maybe even- No I can't I have to wait for the Kai of my childhood. I know he's out there._

And with that Megan left the closet and headed to her room.

* * *

To say it was awkward that night sleeping would be an understatement. They stayed on the opposite side of the bed all night. In the morning they stayed away from each other as they got ready. Today the girls were going to go into town and shop and then go out for some karaoke later that night with the guys.

"Ready yet Megan?" Mariah says from the couch. Megan was taking her sweet time getting ready.

"Yup!" Megan says walking out. "Lets go!"

They head downstairs and drive into town with one of Tala and Megan's many cars. Russian cars sucked so they mostly had BMWs and Audis. Megan drives Mariah, Marium, Julia and herself into town in the Audi S5 coupe. The girls get out of the car.

"Finally!" Salima says throwing her hands up in the air. She drove Mathilda, Ming-Ming and Emily into town in the BMW 650i coupe 15 minutes ago.

"Sorry!" Mariah says. "Its Megan's fault!"

"Sorry!" Megan says locking up the car. The real reason why she was late, was because she was waiting till Kai left the room, before she even got out of bed.

"Well, lets shop!" Emily says, clasping her hands together.

"Yay!" The girls cheer. They went into a local boutique and started searching.

"How about this one Meg?" Mariah asks her holding out a bright green dress.

"Nah, I want something simple." Megan says waving her hands no.

"Like this." Megan says. She grabs the dress and goes into the changing area, and grabs a room.

"You like?" Megan steps out into the changing area, and the girls look at her in amazement.

"Its so beautiful." Mathilda says.

"You'll be crushing some hearts Meg." Ming-Ming winks.

"Thanks guys." Megan turns in the mirror and looks at herself. She was in a simple black halter top that reaches right above the knee, but she looked stunning in it. The way it clung to her curves and flowed was simply beautiful. She changes out of it and finds that the girls had already picked out their outfits too.

Ming-Ming got a pink strapless dress that flowed from the bust to right above the knee.

Mariah got a white spaghetti strap dress that hugged her every curve.

Marium got a blue halter dress that flowed from the waist down to right above her knee.

Emily got a green strapless dress that hugged her every curve.

Julia got a purple halter dress that flowed like Megan's and she looked equally stunning.

Salima got a red spaghetti strap dress that flowed from the bust down to right above the knee.

And Mathilda got a soft yellow strapless that flowed from the bust down to right above the knee.

The girls were down and headed back to the house. It was 2 in the afternoon when they got back because they decided to go out for lunch. The rest of the day was spent swimming and relaxing for the big night.

* * *

"Ready Meg?" Julia asks. The girls had all taken turns getting ready for tonight in Megan's bathroom.

"Yup." Megan says as she walks out.

"Holy-" Julia starts.

"-Moly" Mariah finishes. Megan smiles at her 2 best friends as she spins. Her dressed flowed as she spun around. Her hair was in light, bouncy curls, and she had light silver eyeshadow on with eyeliner. All in all she was the picture of beauty.

"Ready to go?" Megan asks.

"Oh yea." The girls giggle and they head downstairs. Unfortunately most of the boys didn't want to go, but the girls were able to pursue their boyfriends.

"Who are you going to bring Megan?" Salima asks.

Megan waves it off. "Its ok, I can go by myself-"

"No you won't" Brooklyn says coming up behind her smiling. "I'll come with you girls too."

"Ok. Thanks!" Megan smiles.

"I'll come too." Kai says walking up.

_I'm not going to lose to carrot top. _Kai thought angrily.

Megan beamed, now over the none-exsisting kiss.

"Great! Then lets go!" Emily says and they leave the house.

Megan drove the Audi S5 coupe again, this time with Brooklyn and Kai. Kai was in the backseat seathing.

_Stupid carrot top. _Kai says as Megan laughs at a joke Brooklyn made. _I'm not going to lose. I love Megan more then anyone else possibly could. _

They arrive at the karaoke bar and sit down flipping through the pages of songs.

"What are you going to sing Megan?" Ray asks.

"Mmmm...I don't know yet." Megan says looking at all of them. "Oh I know!" She goes up to the DJ and whispers the song in his ear. He nods and starts it. It was Love Song by Taylor Swift.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,_

_I'm standing there,_

_On the balcony in summer air._

Megan starts singing, her eyes closed. Then she opens them. Kai was in a trance.

_Her voice. Its like the voice of an angel._

_I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd,_

_And say, "Hello",_

_Little did I know,_

Megan sings, starting to sway.

_That you were Romeo,_

_You were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"._

Megan throws out her hand looking at Kai, but since Kai was sitting right next to Brooklyn, he thought she meant Brooklyn.

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run._

_You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

She puts her hand back on the mic.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,_

_So close your eyes,_

_Escape this town for a little while._

Megan smiles as she sings, feeling the music, connecting to it.

_'Cause you were Romeo,_

_I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me,_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"._

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run._

_You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

_"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

Tears well up in Megan's eyes as she sang the next verse, thinking of Kai from her past.

_Well, I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading,_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come._

_Is this in my head,_

_I don't know what to think,"_

_You knelt to the ground,_

_And pulled out a ring and said,_

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes."_

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

She smiles and bows as the audience roars. She sits back down next to Ray who hugged her.

"It was for him, wasn't it?" He whispers.

"Mhmm. It was."

The couples then sing their own songs, everyone laughing at how bad each other was.

"Kai?" Megan asks, Kai turns around. "Wanna sing with me?"

And of course Kai couldn't say no to her so..."Sure." He takes her hand and pulls her up. Megan tells the DJ what song and stands next to Kai on stage, mic in hand. The song started and Kai recognized it as At the Beginning from Anastasia.

Megan starts singing looking out at her friends.

_We were strangers starting out on our journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Megan looks at Kai at the last line.

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

Kai sings, his voice rich and deep.

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

Megan and Kai sing together, their voices blending perfectly.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_A Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Megan sings the first line of the verse, Kai the second and then they sing together, facing each other.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_A Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Then they start singing with more passion, their hands touching each other's.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_I know that my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Megan sings looking into Kai's eyes. All thoughts of the boy from her past vanishing.

Kai looks back, loving every moment of being with her.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_A Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Their hands intertwine, stepping even closer to the other.

_Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

As the song ends, they drop their hands, that were holding the mics, to their sides. They looked into each others eyes, with their fingers still intertwined.

"Woho!" Tala cheers above everyone else. Tala's yell, snap Megan and Kai out of their trance and they dropped the others hand. They both blush and head back to the table. The group leaves soon after and drives back home.

Kai and Megan head up to their room and flop down on the bed. They laugh, looking at each other, both on their stomachs. Megan flips over and heads over to the balcony. She watches the stars in the distance and the sea.

"Hey." Megan hears as arms wrap around her waist from behind. She smiles knowing that it was Kai. She leans back into him.

"Hey yourself." She says closing her eyes.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" Megan freezes.

_Since when was Kai so polite and sweet?...Well, I like it._

"No, you didn't." She giggles.

Kai chuckles. "Well, you look gorgeous tonight." He says hugging her tighter to him. He wasn't going to let her go anymore. He realized that he loved her to much.

"Do...Do you like...Brooklyn?" Kai asks. That shocked Megan.

_Where did that come from?_ She wonders.

"No. No I don't. His just a close friend is all. Why?" She turns her head just so. She catches the relief in his eyes and reads it. "Your jealous. Aren't you?"

"What? No! I'm not!" He says turning his head away, letting go of her. She smirks.

"Ok then I guess I'll have to sleep with Brooklyn tonight..." She teases, starting to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." She hears before Kai wraps his arms around her body bringing her back to him. This time face to face.

Megan smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

_I shouldn't do this._ She tells herself. _But I also don't know if I'll ever see the other Kai again. Besides, there is something familiar about this Kai, like I already know him. He makes me feel loved._

Megan leans in and Kai's shocked.

_I thought she was set on the boy from her past? Well, hell with it. I'm going to kiss her._

And Kai leans in, meeting Megan in the middle. They meet in a sweet, simple kiss. But it wasn't so simple.

Megan remembered the boy's face. The boy from her past, and he looked like a younger version of Kai!

In Kai's head, lost memories rushed through. He pulled back screaming in pain.

"Kai?" Megan says kneeling down, where he was crouched in a ball in pain. "Kai!" She shouts realizing that the pain won't stop.

"Tala! Ray! Brooklyn! Anyone!" She shouts crying. Kai was now on the floor, clutching his head in pain.

Tala busted through the door first, followed closely by Ray and Brooklyn. Ray gathered Megan in his arms, pulling her away as Tala checked Kai.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Brooklyn says as Kai goes limp. "Now."

* * *

Megan, Tala, Brooklyn, Ray, Mariah and Julia were waiting in the lobby at the hospital.

"Its all my fault." Megan says burying her head in her hands.

"No its not Meg." Mariah says hugging her best friend. "Its not."

"Excuse me?" The doctor asks walking in.

"Yes?" Megan says, springing up. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine." She reassures them. "Its just...Did he suffer from amnesia when he was little?"

Tala and Megan exchange glances.

"Yea." Tala says standing up. "He said that he couldn't remember anything from before he was 9."

The doctor smiles. "I thought so. What happened was when Megan kissed him, he got his memories back. But it was too much for his brain to handle all at once and he collapsed in pain. But he's awake now and asking for Tala and Megan." She smiles and shows the 2 to room 101.

"Go ahead in." The doctor smiles and Megan opens the door slowly.

Kai lifts his head as he hears the door open and what he sees makes him smile. A real, full smile.

Megan bursts into tears and runs across the room and into Kai's waiting arms. She buries her face in his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her tightly. Kai looks up and does his secret handshake with Tala, still holding Megan. Megan pulls away, but sits on Kai's bed, right next to him.

"I'm back." Kai says softly. Megan looks in his eyes.

"Yea, you are." And she kisses his cheek.

"Kai Hiwatari." Tala chuckles. Kai laughs.

"Yes?" Kai smiles.

"Where have you been?"

"Around. You know." Kai says shrugging but his eyes were shinning with happiness. He finally found where he belongs.

Tala left to give Megan and Kai some room.

"Kai?" Megan asks looking down.

"Yeah Megs?" She smiles at the nickname.

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Kai was pretty sure he knew what she was going to say.

"I-I..." She was cut off when Kai captured her lips and pulled her on top of him. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she gladly opened her mouth. Kai covered every inch of her mouth, never wanting to let go and forget again. Soon they had to part though.

"I love you too Megan." Kai smiles. Megan sighs and rests her forehead on his.

"I love you Kai Hiwatari, now and forever."And they kiss again in sweet bliss.

* * *

Epilogue...2 years later...

"Come on Meg! We have things to do!" Mariah shouts.

"Be right there!" Megan shouts back.

_I can't believe its already been 2 years since Kai and I found each other. Its seems like only last week, and now we're getting married tonight! I can't believe it!_

"Megs?" Megan turns around and finds her fiance just getting up. They were staying at the beach mansion right now as the ceremony was to take place on the beach.

"Hey hun." Megan says coming to the side of the bed. Kai sat up and kissed her forehead.

"Where are you going?" He asks stretching. Megan giggles and kisses him on the lips.

"Final stuff for the wedding. You know how Mariah is." Megan laughs. Kai groans and wraps his arms around her, pulling her down onto the bed.

"No. I don't want you to go." Kai mumbles against her lips before kissing them. Megan pushes him back a little.

"I know K. But if I don't-"

"MEGAN! GET DOWN HERE NOW! OR ELSE!" Mariah shouts.

"-That will happen." Megan finishes.

Kai groans and lets her go, sitting up. "Why is she such a grouch when she's pregnant?"

Megan giggles. "Cause thats the way it is with her. Now I have to go. I love you Kai." She says kissing him on the lips, this time wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Kai moans and deepens the kiss. They pull away.

"I love you too Megs." He mumbles against her lips before giving her a quick kiss.

Megan meets the girls downstairs.

"Took you long enough!" Mariah says.

"Calm down. Aren't you only 6 months pregnant?" Julia says laughing.

"Humph. Lets go before the sunlight runs out!" Mariah yells as they pile in Audi A3.

The entire day was spent with Mariah, Julia and Megan making sure that everything was perfect for Megan's wedding. Since she was the last to get married, the other girls had plenty of advice for her.

"I hope Erin behaves." Megan says. Max and Marium's daughter had just turned 1 last week.

"I can't wait until this little guy come into the world." Mariah says, putting a hand to her stomach.

They get back home with dresses and tuxes in tow.

"Suites and Dresses are here!" Julia shouts. And 40 some odd people rush through grabbing everything off the couches, but 3 dresses and 3 tuxes.

"And these are ours." Mariah says grabbing a blue dress and a tux.

Julia grabs a blue dress and 2 tuxes while Megan lifts her white wedding dress carefully.

"Lets get you ready." Mariah says. And they take the elevator up to Kai and Megan's room.

"Kai?" Megan asks as she peaks in her and Kai's room. "Clear." She opens the door and lets Julia and Mariah in. It was agreed that Ray and Tala would keep Kai from seeing Megan before the wedding started. Mariah and Julia put the dresses on the bed and brought the guys their tuxes as Megan unwrapped the dresses. The Maid of Honor, Mariah, and Bridesmaids', the rest of the girls, dresses were blue floor length halter top dresses. Megan's dress was a halter top as well. Embroidered on the bust and tight to the waist, then flowing down in a ball gown style.

"Ready Meg?" Mariah and Julia say coming back.

"Yup." Megan smiles. Both Mariah and Julia helped Megan get her hair done. They did it the same as karaoke night, soft, tousled curls. They put on light green eye shadow, eyeliner and light lip gloss. Then they put on the dress, fixing it just right on her body.

"Wow you look beautiful Megan." Julia says smiling.

"Thanks. Lets get you guys ready." Julia and Mariah had their hair pulled up in buns and little pieces of hair framing their face, with silver eye shadow, eye liner and light lip gloss. All the Bridesmaids and well as The Maid of Honor were dolled up the same. They went downstairs in the elevator and out into the main kitchen/living room.

"Wait here Megan." Claire says. She was the wedding planner they hired. She was a sweet women around their age.

Megan stopped just out of sight of everyone waiting on the beach.

"Wow." Megan turns around and smiles. Ray was walking over to her, shocked. "You look beautiful Meg."

"Thanks Rays." She smiles, as he kisses her cheek. Since Tala was Kai's best man, and Ray had filled in as Megan's older brother, it was only right that Ray was the one to walk her down the aisle.

"So you got Kai down there with no problem?" Mariah asks walking over to her husband.

"Haha, no problems, yea, ok." Ray laughs kissing her. "Tala and I were practically dragging him to the alter. He wanted to see Megan so bad and he's so nervous."

"Kai?" Megan asks shock. "I'd love to see that." She giggles.

"Well your about to." Mathilda says walking inside, with the rest of the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen. AKA Mathilda, Miguel, Max, Marium, Emily, Michael, Tyson, Tia, Ming-Ming, Garland, Salima and Kane. Ray was also doubling as a Groomsman as well. "Claire just told me that its time."

Everyone lines up. Mathilda and Miguel, then Emily and Michael, Ming-Ming and Garland, Salima and Kane, then Max and Marium, Tyson and Tia, and Julia and Mariah were going to walk down together as their husbands were previously occupied. Then last but not least Megan and Ray.

"Ok, now I understand why Kai was nervous." Megan says, tightening her hold on Ray's arm as Mathilda and Miguel start walking.

"Its ok Meg. Everything will be fine. You love Kai don't you?" He asks looking down at her. She nods. "Then everything will be perfect as long as you guys are together. You've been through so much already." He smiles down at her.

Megan smiles and leans her head on Ray's shoulder. "Thanks Rays." And it was their turn to walk.

Kai looks up as Julia and Mariah take their places on the alter. What he sees takes his breath away. Megan was so beautiful in her pure white dress.

_She looks like an angel. And she's going to be mine forever. I must be the luckiest man ever._

"She looks beautiful doesn't she." Tala whispers in Kai's ear.

"Yea." Kai breathes.

Megan looks up and locks gazes with Kai.

_Wow he's so handsome. He's perfect and we're going to be together forever. I'm so lucky._

Ray and Megan finally got to the alter and Ray kissed her forehead, handing her to Kai. Megan handed her flowers to Mariah as Ray took his place next to Tala, across from Julia. Kai and Megan smile at each other as they face each other, waiting for the priest to start.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and women in holy mantromony. Do you Megan Nadezhda, take Kai Hiwatari to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Megan says from her heart.

_I love everything about Kai. His handsome face, his charming personality, his amazing ability to make me believe in anything, the way he holds me, the way he kisses me and his eyes. His stormy eyes, those that I can see through and read every emotion._

She smiles and puts on Kai's ring.

"Do you Kai Hiwatari, take Megan Nadezhda to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Kai says smiling. His eyes softened.

_I truly, deeply love her. Her smile, her outlook on life, her charm, her grace, her kindness, the way she kisses me, holds me, makes me feel. I love her._

He smiles and puts on Megan's ring.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kai pulls Megan close, a hand on her lower back and one cupping her cheek.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too. For Longer Then Forever." And Kai captures Megan's lips in sweet bliss.


End file.
